The Evil, Mischievous..
hey there, mina-san! yes! chapter 4! wohoo~ Memo getting more annoying when Yujo is also with her.. Fukai is in this chapter! well, of course.. ahaha =.=" anyway, to the chapter~! Chapter 4 Weeks passes, some of the members are very mad. FF is coming. Why can't they participate? The reasons are with Akaoni and Memo, their belonging Oto-san and Oka-san. A girl with orange hair interrupt when Memo and Nano are talking. "Oka-san! Oto-san! Why can't we enter?! Raimon is also there! So why..?! I still can't accept it!" She can't control her madness. She hit the desk hardly. Then, Akaoni stand and no one could say a thing. "Maybe now I'll tell you." Akaoni's left hand moves gracefully from left to right. A big screen appear in front of them all. He forms something. "That's the reasons. Only if he let us, we already enter. I think you all also know that." Memo said due to what Akaoni is showing to them. But then, Fukai interrupt while playing with the soccer ball, "Demo Oka-san, Oto-san, you two interested to join the FF, right? So stop hearing what he '' said. Just do so, ahaha!" He laughing. Akaoni throw his penknife but luckily, its not hit Tasuku's head. Why Tasuku? Because he sit near Fukai. Tasuku trembles. Rese, the girl with orange hair comes near him. "Phew, not hit me!" Fukai stick out his tongue, put back the soccer ball and let Akaoni chase him from back. "Just why, when will Fukai-san get mature." Kiiro sigh. "Right, Memo-neechan?" He continue. Memo just nod and sit on the chair near to open the computer. 'Meanwhile, at Raimon:' "After playing against Teikoku, I now understand what our weakness are. So.." Endou didn't finish his word yet and then Matsuno said, "Instead of talking about our weakness, we should first focus on bulding up our endurance." All the members are like =.=". "Oh, sorry. Did that hit a nerve?" Matsuno said again. "Endou, please continue." Kazemaru said to Endou so Endou continue, "Well.. our lack of endurance is an obvious one. Therefore, I thought up this formation." While Endou writing something on the board, everyone is looking at the board. "It's based on the information in Grandpa's notebook." He said. Megane feels weird, "Eh? I'm not a forward?!" But then Handa said to him, "How can you even say that after you deserted the match?" "I'd prefer that you call it a strategic withdrawal." Megane said while fixing his glasses. The rest looks like =.=" instead of Endou. And then Shishido ask something to Endou, "Um, Captain.. Will you be asking Gouenji-san to join us?" "That's right. After all, the one goal we scored was all thanks to Gouenji-kun." Megane said. At the same time, both Yujo and Memo are watching them. "Kyaho! Fukai is here!" Fukai appear right beside Yujo which make Memo suprised and fall from the tree that she climbed. "IroIro-chan.. You.. At least have my permission to appear beside him! My back is very hurt." She gently ruffle her back. "Who ask you to climb the tree upside down?" He pissed Memo off. Yujo try to stab him from back but failed. They even play hide and seek near the Raimon soccer clubroom. Memo sigh and continue to watch Raimon. Akaoni and Fukai are fighting until Memo missed everything. Everything? No. When she continue to look at them, she saw a girl coming inside the clubroom. She can know her name by sense it. "Kore ga Raimon Natsumi?" she ask herself. Back to the soccer clubroom, "The practice match with Teikoku only helped you escape the disbandment." Natsumi said to them. "Y-Yah!" Endou said as he heard that. "But from now on, we'll play more and more matches!" He form his fist. Natsumi smile and continue said, "Your next match has already been decided." Hearing that make all the members of Raimon suprised. Memo suddenly catch something. She could hear the voice of Teikoku. All the Teikoku teammates are practicing. Wow, that's far. Memo is still at Raimon though. "This is great! Our next match has already been decided!" Kurimatsu is too excited. "This is great news, Endou." Handa patted on Endou's shoulder. "Yeah! Its like a dream that we can play again!" Endou said. "This time, its my turn to shine!" Megane easily said while pointing at himself. "Me too. I'm gonna stand out next time." Seems like all the members fired up. "Will you listen to me, or not?" Natsumi continue. "Oh, sorry. So, which school is it?" He ask her. Natsumi simply answer, "Occult. The match is in one week." "Occult?" Endou puzzled. So do Handa. "Though of course, this isn't any regular friendly." Natsumi continue. "What?" He puzzled again. "If you lose this time, the soccer club will be disbanded immediately." She said. "Again?" Puzzled. "But if you win, I will look into applying your Football Frontier tournament. Do the best you can." After she said that, she leave the club. Akaoni and Fukai finally stop their fight. Luckily that no tree were fall. Three of them follow Raimon as they went to the field. Fukai still smiling though he's badly beaten. Yujo still playing with his penknife. When they arrived, they saw a girl with blue hair with Aki. Yujo think. "Her name.. Otonashi Haruna.. though.." "Scary rumors?" Aki feels weird after she heard that from Haruna. All the teammates gather near Haruna. "So, what are these scary rumors about Occult?" Endou ask her. "Um, according to what they say.. Everyone who played against Occult broke into an extremely high fever three days after their match and collapsed." Haruna simply tell them. Matsuno went weird. "A fever?" Endou hurriedly try to calm them down by saying, "Maybe someone in the Occult team spread his cold to them or something?" "Be serious!" Aki said loudly to them. They suprised. Haruna continue, "Whenever Occult is about to lose a match, there will be strong winds until that match has been canceled. When trying to shoot into Occult's goal, your leg will suddenly stop moving." Kabeyama start to think something weird will happen to him. "C-Captain, I-I have to go to the bathroom." And he quickly go to the toilet. Kageno said as Kabeyama go to the toilet. "Maybe they got cursed." Kazemaru, Shishido and Handa very scared after they heard that. Shishido ask Endou, "Do you think this is all true, Captain?" Endou couldn't answer as Fukai interrupt. "Yes, yes. Its true." Akaoni throw his penknife to him but almost hit Kazemaru's hand. He stop his penknife and take back his penknife like a boomerang. Fukai scared them more and more. "Gomen, gomen Oka-san, Oto-san. Its not wrong to make them scared, right?" "Go die!!!" Akaoni chase him while he's laughing. Memo just sigh. "A-Ano.. You're the girl I met before, aren't you?" Endou pointing at Memo. She nod. "So? Why not practice? Afraid about Occult? Need to depend on Gouenji? Nahh.." Someoka got very mad when he heard that. "Just how much you know about Occult, huh?!" He said to her loudly. "Good! I don't know much about that. Since my team didn't have a match with them at all." She said relaxly. "Your team? Wait a minute, you have a team?!" Akaoni just nod although its not him who Endou ask. "But be aware. What that girl said is almost true." She wink. Fukai went nearer to her and say, "Eh? Flirting on them? You already have Oto-san, why would you?" Her eyes completely change to glowing purple. "Die!!!!" She punch him as hard as she can. Too bad, Fukai is too far from them now. "S-Sugoi.." Raimon couldn't say a thing. "Why? Want some?" She show her fist. Its not bleeding AT ALL. "A-Anyway, are you two here to watch us?" Aki ask them. "We would like to." She smile. Her eyes went back to normal. ---- ''It's so fun watching them practice! Maybe I can have a friendly match with them after they fight with Occult. I bet IroIro-chan and Yujo-kun thinking the same. Just why, why did IroIro-chan keep grinning? He make Aki and Haruna scared! Damn him! I hope I could punch him again~ Someoka looks like he fast at mad. Just what's wrong with him?! I hate those but I love that eyes. Make me wanna eat his soul! Yummy! But I'm afraid if I do now, who's gonna shot, right? If its Megane, go die then! Ehehe! Hope that Yujo-kun did not read my mind now! Wait a minute, who touch my cheek? '' ---- "Why are you smiling alone?" It was Akaoni who touch her cheek. Memo's blushing, "I'll tell you later." But then, Fukai interrupt, "Oh! Look! Finally I see Oto-san touch Oka-san's cheek again!" Fukai's chuckling all over and its even make Haruna and Aki more scared. "Cut the creep out! You make them scared!' Memo punch Fukai again. "Sorry guys! We gotta leave!" Three of them disappear. Haruna is still scared though. 'At the soccer clubroom:' "You evil.." Memo said and Akaoni continue, "Mischievous.." That's it. The fight begin again. All the team members sigh and continue do their own work. ---- Apple: woot! awesome! and too long.. sorry.. Akaoni: I hate Fukai.. Fukai: and you love Oka-san! Akaoni: darn it! *blush* Memo: you said that again IroIro-chan and I'll kill you.. Apple: dame, dame! stop fighting! its not good! Memo: my turn! hope you like it! see ya! 'click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter!''' you evil.. mischievous.. (talk) 10:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon